flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Campos
Simon Campos is a universally lauded scientific genius. A colleague of Lloyd Simcoe’s who is responsible for many of the most remarkable feats in modern physics, including, according to Lloyd, the “experiment” which led to the GBO. Arrogant, funny, and wildly unpredictable, Simon is a mercurial force and an enigma to those who meet him. Thrust into the spotlight and painted as a villain by the entire world, Simon’s determined to disprove Lloyd’s assertion and show the world that he and Lloyd were not responsible for the GBO, or, at least, not solely responsible. In an effort to exonerate himself and get to the bottom of what really happened October 6th, 2009, Simon offers his self-declared brilliance to the FBI as a new member of the Mosaic Task Force. In Revelation Zero, it is revealed that Campos was the man called Suspect Zero by the FBI, and the man who was awake during the blackout, along with Flosso and Dyson Frost, a fact he currently keeps secret. Despite initial suspicions, however, it was revealed that Simon was never complicit in the Blackout, and in truth, knows little more about the conspiracy than any other member of the task force. Character Biography Pre-Flash Simon was born in England. When he was thirteen, his aptitude tests rated him as a genius but he was failing his classes. Simon's Uncle Teddy, believing that Simon was not being challenged enough, arranged for Simon, with his parents and two brothers, Adam and Graham, to move to Canada, where he blossomed. He holds multiple PhDs in various fields in the physical sciences. He is arrogant with the intellect to support the attitude. Simon's father and mother, Lorraine had a daughter, Annabelle in 1994, after moving to Canada. He was considered to be a genius in quantum mechanics. He was a scientist at the National Linear Accelerator Project working on an experiment using "proton-driven plasma wakefield acceleration" to "reproduce the kind of energy levels that existed right after the Big Bang". In 1992, he discovered the concept of a specialized pulsed laser for a plasma afterburner – a concept he says will earn him a Nobel. Shortly before the GBO, Simon's father died, apparently as the result of a hunting accident. The funeral was held on October 6, 2009. Following the graveside services, Simon told his sister that he would be home soon, but that he first had to go to the funeral home. He got into a car driven by Victor, who gave him a baseball game ticket and took him to a helicopter that flew him to Detroit, Michigan for the game. A caller on Simon's cell phone told him to go to his seat and start eating the popcorn he would find there. Inside the popcorn box was a ring the caller directed Simon to put on. Flash Simon looked around in amazement as everyone but him became unconscious. The mysterious caller directed him to the closest pedestrian tunnel, where he found Flosso and Victor waiting for him. Flosso addressed him as "son." Flosso told Simon he was witnessing an experiment that would "change humanity for all time..." As the Blackout was ending, Flosso told Simon to make up a story about what happened in his Flash and to be consistent. Post-GBO Simon and Victor walked through a deserted corridor at the stadium. Victor made a comment about Simon's father's death involving a shotgun in a hunting accident and Simon realized that Victor knew that because he was the killer. Simon attacked and killed Victor by crushing his trachea. He then comments with satisfaction that he has his killer story for his Flash. Hours after the flashforward, security footage of Suspect Zero walking around the stadium during the blackout event was found by FBI agent Janis Hawk. Based on Suspect Zero's size relative to the stadium wall, Janis estimated the figure's height and weight to be 5'8" and 150 pounds and gender to be male. She shared her discovery with fellow agent Demetri Noh. Simon's younger sister Annabelle, according to her mother, ran away after the Blackout ; Simon is later seen toying with a bracelet that spells "ANNABELLE". . While entertaining his son, Lloyd received a call from Simon, who said they needed to talk. Although Lloyd stated it is not a good time to meet, Simon dismissed his claim, saying that meeting up with him is an inconvenience he has to put up with, since they are responsible for the "single greatest disaster in human history." Simon traveled to Los Angeles on a train, and revealed through conversation with a young woman passenger that he is a well-known physics genius. He began explaining theories about time and space as part of a pickup routine. After the two slept together, Simon told her his story about strangling an unidentified man to death in his flashforward. Simon later appeared in the back seat of Lloyd's car, complaining that Lloyd "never calls," and Lloyd expressed regret for his involvement in the flashforward before the two drove off together. Subsequently, Simon found Lloyd in his son's hospital room, established that Dylan will be able to leave the hospital shortly - conferring with Olivia Benford - and engaged in a game of poker to settle a dispute over going public about the GBO with Lloyd. Though Simon was obviously the superior player, he lost in a winner takes all hand with Lloyd, who later admitted using skills he acquired doing magic tricks to win. The investigative team received enhanced images of Suspect Zero a few months later. The images show him wearing a ring on his right hand bearing the Greek letter Alpha. Myhill, Simcoe, and Campos subsequently called a press conference in Palo Alto, California in which they announce that they had conducted an experiment on October 6 at 11:00 am to "reproduce the kind of energy levels that existed just after the Big Bang on a more controllable scale." Lloyd explains that the experiment was responsible for the Global Blackout; Simon disagrees vocally and Myhill shakes his head. The crowd erupted with questions and an outraged woman took a weapon from a guard and attempted to shoot Simon and Lloyd. After the conference he went to the FBI office and offered to work with the FBI to find the true culprit of the GBO. Although, when questioned, he did not know the identity of D. Gibbons, Simon helped the FBI conclude that D. Gibbons is a both physics genius, paranoid, and recluse. He also identified the one of the towers in Somalia from 1991 as being a specialized pulsed laser for a plasma afterburner (the same concept he developed in 1992), but is confused because they can't exist due to current technological restraints. Simon then offered to permanently join the Mosaic Investigation in hopes of finding D. Gibbons, annoyed that he "sharked" the afterburner design. While working with the FBI, he went into Simcoe's home to try and break into his computer. While there, he was kidnapped by Flosso's men. In an attempt to get Simcoe to talk, Flosso tortured Simon, first by blowing cigar ash into his face and later by cutting off his pinky finger. He later tells his phoney Flash strangling story to Lloyd while they are captives in the basement. When Benford breaks through the door to rescue them, Simon takes a gun from one of Flosso's men and shoots and kills the last of Flosso's men, Wheeler. With the FBI, he is placed in an ambulance. Inside is Flosso, who threatens to reveal Simon as Suspect Zero to the FBI if he doesn't cooperate. Later, at the hospital, Simon is put under surveillance by the FBI and Janis. Faking a penicillin allergy, he escapes to Toronto, where he is again captured by the FBI. Wedeck tells Janis to allow Simon to remain in Toronto for the night. He tries to evade Janis again and visits an old professor, but Janis finds him there due to frequent phone calls in the last few days. Simon and the professor, Philippe, discuss the possibility of another blackout, and how to "anchor" consciousness to the present. Later, back at Simon's family, “Uncle Teddy” shows up – and is revealed to be Flosso. Simon is very hostile towards Flosso. Simon's sister, Annabelle calls, claiming to be in New York and be headed home. Unseen by everybody else, Flosso shows a video of Annabelle being held at gunpoint to Simon. Flosso urges Simon to cooperate. Outside, Flosso reveales that Simon's professor is dead in the back of his car's trunk. Simon then killed Flosso by cutting off air in his chest, saying he was "cutting off the middleman". Janis Hawk told Simon that she knows he killed Uncle Teddy and covered it up as CPR. She continued that he was sending a message and that the message had been received, implying that she is a second mole. Simon took the ring from the FBI. His sister Annabelle told Mark Benford that Simon is going to cause another blackout. Trivia *Simon is the name of an electronic memory game popular during the 1980s. It challenged the user's memory by randomly generating sequences of colors and sounds that the user must match to move on to more, longer sequences. The slogan for the game was: "Simon's a computer, Simon has a brain, you either do what Simon says or else go down the drain." *Simon has appeared in of aired episodes. *The derivation of the name Simon, as either a first or a last name, is from the Jewish name Shimeon, which means "one who harkens." Harken or Hark was often used as an imperative way to say listen - as in "Hark, the herald angels sing." Today it's also used a lot in conjunction with the word "back - as in "harken back to earlier times" - where the two words mean something akin to "pay attention to what has already happened." Another character also has a last name that's derived from Shimeon - Lloyd [http://www.surnamedb.com/surname.aspx?name=simcoe Simcoe]. *The surname Campos is popular among Portuguese and Spanish language countries, translating to the word 'fields' in English. Simon's surname was established in "Playing Cards with Coyote". Unanswered Questions *What is his relation to Quantum Mechanics and the happening in Somalia? *Does Simon have a connection with the people seen trying to infiltrate the FBI Headquarters in Mark's flashforward? *Why did those people who brought him to the stadium want him to be there in consciousness? *Was it their intention to make him suspect zero? *Does he have an ulterior motive in working with the FBI? *Did he take the QED ring from the man he killed in the stadium? *Was there a concealed message that he sent when he killed Flosso? Category:Unsolved Category:Main characters Category:Characters who did not black out Category:Mosaic Taskforce